saya's bloodlust , haji's action
by Raina Meldamiriel
Summary: saya needs blood but isn't willing to take any , haji decides to take action , and with every one having gone to bed he makes his move . with the night ending in something extremly needed for them both , love is finally told and happy endings so happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own blood + **_

**Saya was bored, there was nothing to do aboard the red shield ship , haji had disappeared and well she was bored , everyone had retired for the night and now ,glancing at the clock on her bedside table, it was nearly midnight and the light of the full moon bathed her room . she began to get restless she felt a familiar ache in her throat which signalled that she needed blood , she was feeling weak because she had kept putting it off and haji had given her the same disapproving stare every time she had refused to drink his .**

**She could feel him watching her every move, ever since they had rejoined red shield after her two year absence after the failed fight on the ship against diva. Since then she had remembered every thing, who she was, her past and what her purpose was, but most importantly her love for haji, although she hadn't told him she remembered , although she new she was being cruel , she couldn't help it because she was scared , scared of losing him , it hurt her so much to keep her feelings from him , but in her mind it was the best thing to do for now .**

**saya turned over onto her other side and sighed it was impossible to sleep the ache in her throat was to insistent and was giving her no peace , she sat up and climbed off the bed to stand up , she walked over to the small mirror and looked into it , her eyes where glowing a bright red and where slightly slanted , her fangs where peeking slightly over her full bottom lip , she glanced away determined not to look at herself like this and walked over to her door , wanting to get some air , she lifted the hatch and stepped out into the ships hallway and made her way to the stairs which led to the ships upper deck .**

**As she climbed the stairs a faint breeze softly stirred her hair and carried to her the sound of a cello playing, she immediately recognized the tune, it was the tune of her favourite song, and she knew instantly who was playing it "haji" the name passed her lips as a whisper. She made her way up the stairs and onto the deck, following the sound of the cello, it gradually got louder .**

**Then she saw him, perched on top of a crate cradling the cello between his legs and softly almost teasingly coaxing the tune out of the cello. he gave no sign that he had heard her approach and carried on playing , the light of the full moon bathed him on a soft almost glowing light and for a moment saya lost her breath , he looked stunning , his silky black hair was undone from its normal ponytail and instead fluttered softly around his face lightly dancing in the breeze.**

**Then he reached the end of the song , slowly he put his cello down and turned to look at her standing in front of the closed door , his eyes travelled down and up her body , she looked down at her self and blushed a slight pink realising what she was wearing , a short white night gown with a blue ribbon running under her bust , with pink roses sewn along the . **

**Then he looked at her face and into her brightly glowing red eyes, his own eyes narrowed ever so slightly in disapproval and hardened in resolution at what he was about to do. He knew she needed blood but was to stubborn to drink it until the pain became to unbearable , he had only seen her like that once and it was a sight he was determined never to see again , he knew from the look on her face that she knew he was about to do something and her body posture had slightly straightened , but had not gone into a defensive stance ,obviously she was confident that he as her chevalier would not have the guts to make her do anything .**

**Oh how wrong she was. He turned his body away from her and bent down to his cello case , he heard her realise a breath , hmmm she thought he had given up , well he was about to prove her wrong , as he reached for his cello he instead grabbed a dagger and sliced his chiropteran hand , and before she could get the chance to smell his blood he raised his hand to his mouth and sucked , when he had a large mouth full of his blood he turned back to her and was before her , before she could even blink in surprise , quickly he grabbed her round the waist and pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss , his other hand came up and held her head to his as she tried to pull away , haji realised her mouth wasn't going to open on it's own so he came up with a plan . He lowered there bodies to the floor and pinned her down with his body, with one of his hands now free he ……..**

If yah want to know what's going to happen next and I can guarantee that it's going to be rather naughty after all there is a reason that I rated this story M

Ohhhh I cant wait, I hope you review because I need encouragement if I am to carry this story on. I love hearing from you even if it's bad it just helps me to make my story better , feel free to give me ideas for I can add them into the story or even add another character into the story like Solomon for instance he he he aint he just gorgeous …….. Well anyway please please please review if you're lucky I might dedicate a chapter to you and if I like your idea I will add it in.

Tah tah for now don't worry if I get reviews I will update straight away I aint that mean, even I want to know what's going to happen next and I'm the one writing the story luv's you all


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own blood plus.

Warning this fic contains a dominant haji and slight bondage. If you no likey then you no ready. ^^

He trailed his hand down her side until he reached the hem of her nightgown; with a slow movement upwards haji slid the soft martial from around her knees up towards her hips. Saya jerked at the sensation of his hot palm against her skin as it slid upwards and along the outside of her thigh and let out a shiver and a slight moan. Haji smirked against her lips hearing the sound, he loved getting her worked up, but this time it wasn't just in the pursuit of pleasure, he needed to make her feed. And he had a plan. Haji slipped his tongue from between his lips and swiped it across her full bottom lip.

Determined to keep her mouth closed Saya bucked her hips to try and jostle haji away from her but it was no use, haji having predicted this move took his hand that was tracing the outline of her panties and held her hips to the ground so she couldn't move them no matter the amount of squirming on her part and with each move her nightgown slid further and further up her waist exposing her to the cold air.

With a start Saya felt the coldness of the metal against her ass and squirmed up towards haji to try and escape the sudden sensation. Haji sifted, with all her squirming against him he could feel himself hardening in his pants and the roughness of the cotton against his hardening cock wasn't helping matters. He needed to open her mouth so she could drink his blood and then he could fully indulge them in pleasure.

Moving his legs haji moved so he was straddling her and pinned her hips down between his legs so she couldn't move. With the change in position Saya remembered the use of her arms and straight away lifted them from her side to push against haji's chest expecting him to fall away from her. But, she realised in dismay, at this moment in time haji was stronger than her, for she hadn't fed in quite a while and it made her weak.

Haji feeling her arms push against him growled deep in his chest, says hearing the sound stilled her attempts at the sudden flash of heat in her stomach and shivered.

Haji taking the opportunity slipped the arm that had been holding her hips down around to her back so that his arm was beneath her and slipped it under her ass, pressing against her to raise her hips so he had better access. And with out a moments notice pinched her hard on the ass between his too fingers. With the sudden pain Saya squealed and opened her lips to noise her protest.

Haji immediately seeing his opportunity slipped his tongue between her lips and pushed the blood into her mouth stoking against her tongue and rubbing against her fangs. Saya froze as the seductive liquid worked its way down her throat like liquid fire, raging through her veins and satisfying her hunger. Haji's movements never ceased and with each caress of his tongue against hers it felt like instead of her mouth he was working on another very sensitive area and the fire that had been raging through her body all seemed to concentrate in one place.

As the last of the blood drained from his mouth and into saya's haji had a flash back to the last time he had to feed her like this, she had turned wild , he remembered he was hard pressed to satisfy her lust and , he thought hotly, she destroyed all their clothes and most of the area around them. He couldn't let her do that this time as they where on a ship and he didn't want to be the on to explain to red shield that they had destroyed the deck of there ship having _extremely_ rough sex.

He had to work fast, it didn't take Saya long to recover from the shock of his blood entering her system and if her remembered correctly, he had about a minute.

Moving fast haji got off her and raced to his cello case. After he had opened the compartment containing her sword he flipped another switch and watched in dark satisfaction as the contents of the second compartment where revealed. Reaching in he lifted three cords of synthetic leather that had been specially made to withstand saya's extraordinary strength, for when she went berserk of was too far into her lust to take care of her surroundings haji bound her wrists so she couldn't destroy anything, it was something they had both agreed on after the certain _incident_ in France over 62 years ago

He thought back to it and shuddered in desire. that had been a truly _satisfying _encounter.

Moving back to her side he could hear Saya making small whimpers as the blood worked its way through her system heating her body and making her sensitive to the slighted touch. This was his favourite phase of the blood giving. She was so vulnerable, defenceless and sensitive to his every touch. And it wasn't often that she surrendered to him so completely like this and he intended to make the most of it. Saya had told him before after and encounter like this that she loved the way he played her body and made her submit to him, he remembered her adorable blush that had flamed her cheeks when she had told him so , and it made him smile tenderly at her as she became more aware and started to shift around.

Kneeling down her gathered her wrists in one of his hands and bound them together with the cords making sure she wouldn't be able to escape them, next he raised her arms above her head and pinned her wrists to the deck of the ship with one of his daggers, working it far enough into the floor that it wouldn't move when she was lost in the moment of passion and tried to clutch herself to him.

As haji worked above her Saya felt her body become extremely sensitive to the touch and with each shift haji made above her she felt the slightly rough material of her nightgown rasp against her nipples , sending shivers down her spine and making her arch her back in response to the pleasurable sensation.

Haji felt her arch her back and sat back on his heels to watch her for a moment. His darkening gaze lightened on what had made her move. He could see her rosy nipples hardening against her nightgown as it rasped against her. Haji smirked, it was time to remove the bothersome garment, as much as he liked it on her, he was ready to play.

Saya opened her eyes and watched as haji straddled her once again and went to move her arms to reach up to him. Eyes widening she realized she couldn't move them and tried tugging at her bonds. Hearing a low chuckle above her she snapped her gaze to look into his eyes. "Tis no use my little Saya you wont be able to move them, im afraid while you where enjoying yourself I took the liberty to tie you down. We both know what happened last time I let you free." Haji said darkly bending down to whisper the words in her ear. "B-b-but h-h aHji …" Saya bit off in cry as haji slipped his hands underneath her nightgown and swiped his fingers across her pebbled nipples making her cry out and his sudden touch and arch her back again pressing herself into his fingers.

"Yes Saya my dear you where saying something" he chuckled darkly as his fingers drew circles around her nipples quickly teasing her nipples into points. " this my dear has got to go, its hiding your delicious body from my gaze" he said slipping his hands from her breasts and to the bottom of the nightgown , slowly teasing it up her torso making sure to drag it across her delightful breast " ah...ha. ..Nngh" Saya moaned the friction against her nipples becoming too much for her to handle keeping silent. Hearing her moan haji grinned and quickly moved the nightgown above her head so it was resting against her bound wrists leaving her bared to his gaze. The only thing now adorning her body was the white lace panties that where barely still on her hips.

Haji licked his lips and watched as saya's body became even more aroused. What he was going to do next was going to rock her world….

Thank you so much for being so patient with me. Im sorry if hajis a bit weird in this chapter but I hope you like him. I was going to make him darker but I wasn't sure how people would respond so I made him a bit softer than intended lol. Please review I wanna know what you think ^^ I'll update again tomorrow I hope. So please be looking forward to the next and final instalment. And if you have any ideas that you would like included let me know. This is dedicated to all you lovely reviews im just sorry I couldn't get this too you sooner. Xxxx


End file.
